Give Me A Reason
by RazzDazz
Summary: She got agitated every time when they had meetings he’d say, “Where’s the merit in that?” She’d heard that statement for most of her life. It was grating her nerves and she was at her limits end.


Oh, no! He was right at the next corner. She grimaced while looking left and right seeking for an escape route. Please don't turn to the pediatric ward. She prayed silently, as she backed away searching for a door to enter. Her hand brushed a doorknob and she opened it, she bent slightly as she backed into the room. She poked her head out from the partly opened door. She hung her head in disappointment when the man turned into the pediatric ward and she quickly closed the door with soft click.

She didn't want to meet him. She got agitated every time when they had meetings he'd say, "Where's the merit in that?" She'd heard that statement for most of her life. It was grating her nerves and she was at her limits end. She felt like screaming and taking something to beat him up with. The room was dim with soft light rays coming from the blinds. She locked the door but her eyes were still on the door as she backed away slowly and on tiptoe.

The tension she felt in her seemed to ebb away. Probably it was the dimmed atmosphere in the room. She felt tired and sleepy. It was her time off right now. She'd completed sixteen hours, the first being her own doctor duty. The second was to replace a colleague who was on emergency leave. She'd just finished taking a light meal. When you're busy, you'd have no time to spare for a full meal. She couldn't swallow even if it was porridge.

Actually she could check out but she was too exhausted to drive back. All she wanted was to lie down and sleep a good solid eight hours. But that was wishful thinking. The doctors were always needed 24/7. They had pagers and cellphones for easy connection. She sighed as she sat on the side of the bed. Bed? Of course, there were two double decker beds as this was a private room for doctors after they'd finished a big and/or operation or doctors who had worked around the clock to have their forty winks.

The softness of the bed made her yawn. She slumped on the bed in a fetal position. Her right hand under the pillow and her left on the pillow. "Ahhh… heavenly," She smiled as she sighed in contentment. Then she grunted hoarsely. Eh? Grunted? Hoarse? Couldn't be, she just laid on the bed. She couldn't have sounded like that now, could she? She hadn't a sore throat and she wasn't sick. But she shrugged it off as being too bone weary that she was hallucinating.

She'd better sleep it off. Just as she was about to drift off to Neverland, she felt warm as if being cuddled. She heard a soft, "Hmmm, Pleasures... my favourite smell."

Her eyes widened in shock, "What?!" She turned over only to find the fellow she'd wanted to escape was in the same room. "Arghhh…" She scrambled out of bed, glaring at the man she didn't want to see. All traces of sleepiness disappeared as adrenalin rushed into her veins, heart and brain spurring her into action. "Why are you here? I saw you walking into the pediatric ward."

The black haired man blinked then smiled sleepily at her. "I've been here for," He blinked again trying to recall the time as he raised his hand to look at his wrist watch, "Emm," he rubbed his left eye, "Can you please hand my glasses that's on the top bunk?"

She grabbed the glasses and she passed it to him. He slowly slided the glasses on, "I was here since four in the afternoon after a six hour heart operation." He glanced at her, then nodded as he remembered something, "Ahh, that would be my eldest brother visiting the medical centre."

She blinked at him. It was the first time she ever saw his brother. They looked similar, but his brother was as stern as the patriarch. He on the other hand was taller than his brother and looked a gentler version of his father except they all had that trademark Ootori 'I conquer all' arrogance. "I see, Dr Ootori."

"Kyouya would do since we were from the same high school, Haruhi," He slided off the bed, taking the white coat from the coat rack and slipped it on.

He did the unexpected again as he captured her waist and pulled her right smack onto him. She had her breath knocked out of her. She saw his eyes glitter in a way she didn't like at all. It was the eyes of a predator ready to devour its prey. She tried to push him away from her but his embrace was iron-clad. All she could do was put her palm on his nape and the other hand behind his back. She couldn't even kick his shin or his groin.

He trailed his thumb on her eyebrows and rubbed her forehead then temples with just one hand. She closed her eyes as she felt at ease, yet her heart was beating fast. His thumb gently rubbed her closed eyes, "Dark circles," He pressed his lips gently kissed on each eyelid, "You've overworked yourself again."

Her breath hitched as he kissed her lips and he was smiling at her when she opened her eyes. "Sleep it off." He let her go and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

She felt awkward, looking at him as he walked towards the door. He wasn't such a bad guy after all. But she recomposed herself, "Give me a reason, Kyouya."

He stopped as she said his name, he turned slightly, his eyes narrowed in sly merriment, "Where's the merit if one of my top grossing doctors fell sick because she's overworked?" He opened the door and slipped out of it. He closed the door with a soft click behind him.

He chuckled aloud hearing her stormed out a frustrated, "Arghhh…God, please give me a reason not to kill him!" He whistled softly, in his heart it was like a breath of fresh air. Something he needed because it was going to be one boring evening with his brother lecturing him on his conduct on this familial business franchise.

He felt the vibration of his cellphone and took it out of his coat pocket. He flipped his cellphone open, "I'll be there in five minutes." His face became grave with boredom. Yes, it was going to be one helluva boring evening.

He just had to ruin everything. She felt energised, thanks to him she could no longer sleep. She was fuming and at the same time she felt her heart… then she shook her head, well, if ever she did fall sick it was his fault! Darn it, why did it have to be her? But she'd take heed of his advice and she was clear headed to drive home now. She had a mind to take a long cooling bath to cool herself off before sleeping. Somehow, she smiled at the reason he'd given.

THE END

**A/N: I'm writing this for those who requested a continuation for A SLIGHT CASE OF MADNESS. This is a rather short one shot fic. I didn't want to write more, it'd ruin the atmosphere. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
